The present invention relates to a combined letter and envelope for dual orientation printing. Devices including a mailer having printed information thereon such as, for example, an invoice or bill are well known. The main purpose for such devices is to provide convenience to a customer, giving them a bill or invoice while also providing a convenient envelope in which payment and a reply/receipt may be inserted for mailing back to the vendor.
A need has developed for a combined letter and envelope that is simple in construction, easy to use by the consumer, easy to print on using standard home office printing equipment, and easy and cheap to manufacture. It is with these needs in mind that the present invention was developed.
Applicants are aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,036 to Rutkowski et al. that discloses a mailer with reply envelope. In the Rutkowski et al. device, two separate sheets of paper are adhered to one another at prescribed locations to provide a message section along with a reply envelope. The present invention differs from the teachings of Rutkowski et al. as contemplating constructing a combined letter and envelope of a single sheet of paper folded in half and including fewer perforations and adhesive sections than is the case with Rutkowski et al. The present invention also differs from Rutkowski et al. as contemplating a unique manufacturing process therefor not contemplated by Rutkowski et al.